3ª Temporada (TV)
A Terceira Temporada de The Walking Dead foi renovada em 25 de Outubro de 2011 pela AMC. "'The Walking Dead' Renewed For A Third Season By AMC". Consultado em 27/03/2012. Em 14 de janeiro do ano seguinte, a AMC anunciou que a terceira temporada iria conter 16 episódios.AMC Announces 16 Episode Order for The Walking Dead Season 3(27/03/2012) Sua estréia ocorreu em 14 de Outubro de 2012 na AMC e internacionalmente em 16 de Outubro pela FOX. A série passou a ter como o novo produtor execultivo Glen Mazzara após a saida de o criador original da série de televisão, Frank Darabont. Tendo uma pausa de dois meses, entre Novembro à Janeiro, a temporada chegou ao fim em 31 de Março de 2013 com o episódio "Welcome To The Tombs" que bateu o recorde em audiência até então em seu canal original a cabo, com mais de 12,42 milhões de telespectadores. "Sunday Cable Ratings: 'The Walking Dead' Wins Night, 'Game of Thrones', 'The Bible', 'Vikings', 'Shameless', 'The Client List' & More" Consulado em 03 de Abril de 2013 Depois que os mortos-vivos invadiram a fazenda, os sobreviventes peregrinam por alguns meses procurando por outros abrigos, até que encontram proteção atrás das grades de uma prisão abandonada. Porém a paz conquistada não dura muito tempo, pois o novo abrigo dos sobreviventes desperta a inveja do Governador, sádico líder de uma comunidade não muito longe dali chamada Woodbury. Agora o grupo de Rick deverá lutar para defender seu novo lar e suas vidas. Está temporada, além de marca a introdução de um dos vilões mais perigosos da série, o O Governador, ocorre a introdução de outros personagens que são originais HQ's, como a forte Michonne, os detentos Andrew, Axel e Oscar, o braço direito do Governador, Martínez, o ex-vendendor de carros Tyreese, junto com Allen, Donna e Ben. A terceira temporada também marca o reaparecimento do ex-traficante de drogas Merle Dixon, irmão de Daryl, que estava ausente deste a primeira temporada. Enredo da Temporada Aproximadamente 8 meses depois do ataque à fazenda Greene, o grupo de sobreviventes liderados por Rick Grimes continua a procurar um lugar seguro para que Lori - que está nos últimos dias de sua gravidez - dé a luz. Após algum tempo na estrada, o grupo se depara com uma prisão fortificada e acreditam que possam convertê-la em seu novo lar. O grupo consegue dominar a prisão, e deixá-la livre dos zumbis por enquanto, segundo Rick o presídio é uma mina de ouro pois nela à remédios e suprimentos. Enquanto isso, Andrea durante esses meses ficou doente de uma gripe, e Michonne, a figura encapuzada que lhe salvou na floresta, tenta ajudá-la obtendo remédios para ela. As mulheres decidem partirem para algum lugar melhor, antes que aconteça algo pior. Na prisão, apesar de garantir a posse sobre o lugar, Rick e seu grupo entram mais para dentro das instalações e um caminhante morde Hershel no tornozelo e Rick é forçado a amputá-lo para evitar sua morte. — Seed Eles logo descobrem cinco detentos sobreviventes que estavam presos no refeitório, Axel, Tomas, Andrew, Oscar e Big Tiny. Rick e seu grupo saem do lugar e vão para o bloco de celas onde Hershel é socorrido por Lori e Carol. Beth e Maggie temem pelo pior e acreditam que seu pai não possa escapar. Enquanto isso, Rick, Daryl e T-Dog explicam o que aconteceu com o mundo para os prisioneiros, e mais tarde, ajudam a limpar uma cela separada para que os detentos possam viver. Durante esse ato de "bondade" a maioria dos prisioneiros são mortos, pois dois deles queriam matar Rick e seu grupo. Os únicos restantes - Axel e Osxar - passam a viver numa cela separada. — Sick Andrea e Michonne continuam sua jornada até que elas presenciam uma queda de um helicóptero na região rural da Geórgia. As duas vão investigar e são capturadas por homens desconhecidos, elas são levadas para uma cidade chamada Woodbury, que era fortificada e bem armada. Andrea recebe tratamento médico, e reencontra Merle Dixon, após esses meses todos. Ela explica o que aconteceu com o grupo e fala sobre a morte de alguns amigos deles. Mais tarde, Andrea e Michonne conhecem o líder da cidade, de aparencia bondosa e solidária títulado O Governador. As mulheres passam a desconfiar do homem, que lhe explicam como as pessoas se transformam em caminhantes agora, e ele as dão um quarto para passar a noite, depois de ter mostrado a cidade para elas. Na manhã seguinte, Andrea e Michonne conhecem a cidade melhor, e o Governador com seus homens saem em uma ronda por suprimentos e chegam em um acamapamento da Guarda Nacional, lá ele e seus capangas matam todos os soldados, revelando sua verdadeira face sobria, fria e perigosa. Após saquear os soldados eles voltam para Woodbury e o Governador faz um discurso para seus cidadãos, onde ao terminar Andrea pergunta seu verdadadeiro nome e ele não revela. A noite, ele, após transar com Rowan, vai até sua sala segreta e observa seu aquário de cabeças humanas. — Walk With Me Na prisão, o grupo faz planos para queimar os corpos dos zumbis que mataram, Hershel se recupera de sua amputação e Lori e Beth o ajudam com algumas amuletas. Os três vão da uma volta no pátio e o resto do grupo comemoram os avanços da recuperação de Hershel. Em seguida, todos são surpreendidos por uma invasão de caminhantes (provocada por Andrew, que acreditava-se estar morto) o grupo se divide e lutam contra os caminhantes. T-Dog é mordido na luta e se sacrifica para salvar Carol que foge e desaparece dentro do presídio, enquanto Lori entra em trabalho de parto e é acudida por Maggie e Carl, que se refugiam em uma parte isolada da prisão. Lori insiste para que Maggie realize uma cesariana de emergência para salvar o bebê. Maggie insiste em não fazer, mais faz em prantos, e a operação resulta na morte de Lori. Para o sofrimento de Carl que é forçado a matá-la para evitar sua reanimação. Rick, Daryl e Oscar vão para sala de geradores desligar o alarme da prisão, lá eles encontram Andrew e após um briga entre eles, Oscar acaba matando Andrew. Maggie e Carl voltam para o pátio, que agora já se encontra longe dos zumbis, e lá Rick percebendo que Lori morreu começa a chorar ao lado do filho que se encontrava em choque. — Killer Within Todos se encontram tristes no pátio, e Hershel examina o bêbe e diz que é uma menina e que precisa de alimento se não, não iria sobreviver. Maggie e Daryl decidem ir atrás de suprimentos para criança, enquanto Beth fica responsável em cuidar de Carl e o bêbe. Rick abalado com a morte da esposa, entra na prisão e tenta matar todos os zumbis, Glenn vai atrás dele mais não consegue deixá-lo calmo. Em Woodbury, O Governador tem um momento pai e filha, com sua filha zumbificada Penny, e as desconfianças de Michonne crescem mais ainda sobre o vilão, e ela decide ir embora da cidade. Andrea insiste para que ela não vá, pois a cidade é um bom lugar, mais nada dar certo. Andrea não vê outra escolha a não ser ir embora também, o governador a faz ficar na cidade e revela seu verdadeiro nome que é Philip Blake. Michonne vai embora e Andrea fica para trás. A noite o homem a leva para uma luta de gladiadores entre Merle e um de seus homens, o Martinez. Na prisão, Maggie e Daryl chegam com suprimentos para o bêbe, e começam a decidirem o nome da criança, enquanto, Rick chega na sala de parto de Lori, onde não a encontra, e sim um zumbi que estava com a barriga cheia - provavelmente com os restos de Lori. Ele mata o zumbi, e em seguida ouvi um telefone tocar e o atente. — Say The Word Na manhã seguinte, Merle junto com Tim, Crowley e Gargulio caçam Michonne na floresta para matá-la devido ordens do Governador. Michonne cosegue matar Tim e Crowley e foge, Merle e Gargulio vão atrás dela e os três lutam contra alguns zumbis e a mulher consegue fugir novamente, mais não antes de sofrer um tiro na perna por Merle, Merle por sua vez mata Gargulio. Michonne chega nas proximidades de um supermecado e vê Maggie e Glenn em busca de suprimentos para a bêbe. Em seguida, Merle aparece e Glenn fica surpreso com o surgimento dele, Merle pergunta por Daryl mais Glenn responde que iria trazê-lo até ele e os dois entra num tiroteio pelo fato de Merle querer ir até a prisão. Merle faz Maggie de refém e faz Glenn os levar até Woodbury, Michonne após vê isso vai embora. Na prisão, Rick fala ao telefone com três pessoas, ele pede por ajuda e para que ele e seu grupo se junte ao grupo das pessoas que estão ligando. Mais tarde, ele ouve Lori falar no telefone, e é revelado ser uma alucinação de Rick. Lori fala que as três pessoas que ligaram anteriormente eram Amy, Jacqui e Jim. Em Woodbury, Andrea e O Governador se tornam mais próximos e os dois fazem sexo, mais tarde, Merle aparece e fala que havia pegado dois jovens e que diz que Andrea os conhece. O governador pede para que ele não deixe Andrea saber que eles estão na cidade. Rick após conversar sobre os telefonemas que ouviu à Hershel, vai para o pátio com seu bêbe nos braços, e avista Michonne chegar até a prisão cambaleado devido sua ferida causada pelo tiro de Merle. — Hounded Michonne desmaia e é quase pega pelos zumbis, mais salva por Rick e Carl que a levam para dentro do presídio. Lá, Daryl revela ter encontrado Carol e Carol abraça Rick emocionada por vê-lo novamente, então fica sabendo sobre a morte de Lori e se enche de esperança ao vê a bêbe. Michonne recebe os cuidados de Michonne e revela que o garoto asiático (Glenn) e a garota do cabelo curto (Maggie), fora levados pelos mesmo "filho da mãe que atirou em sua perna" (Merle). O Rick decide ir resgatar Glenn e Maggie, e antes de sair com Daryl, Michonne e Oscar, ele junto com Carl decide que o nome de seu bêbe será Judith Grimes. Enquanto isso, Merle começa a bater em Glenn, na sala de tortura do Governador, a fim de saber a localização do grupo de Rick. Glenn revela que T-Dog morreu e Merle deseja que a morte dele tenha sido lenta, pelo que ele fez com ele deixando-o algemado no prédio de Atlanta. Merle então, solta um zumbi na sala de Glenn para matá-lo, mais o jovem consegue se livrar do andador. Enquanto isso, o Governador faz de tudo para conseguir respostas de Maggie até mesmo ameaçando-a de estuprá-la. Mais tarde, por ser pressionada ao vê o Governador apontar a arma para Glenn, Maggie aterrorizada conta a localização de seu grupo. O governador se reúne com seus homens e manda matar todos do presídio para que seus cidadãos não saibam da existência da prisão, e promete que iria deixar Daryl vivo à Merle. Andrea para ficar longe de saber que seus amigos estão na cidade, participa de um experimento com o cientista Milton Mamet. Ao final da experiência, ela vai para o apartamento de seu namorado Philip, e enquanto caminha pelas ruas, mal sabe ela que Rick, Michonne, Daryl e Oscar estão no outro lado dos muros prontos para atacar. — When The Dead Come Knocking Enquanto isso, na floresta, um grupo de sobreviventes composto por Tyreese Williams, sua irmã Sasha, Allen, Donna e Ben tentam fugir de alguns zumbis. Durante a fúga, Donna é mordida no braço, e o grupo corre até um parte remota da prisão que se encontrava caída. Eles entram nela, para fugirem dos zumbis. Em Woodbury, Rick, Daryl, Michonne e Oscar entram na cidade e salvam Glenn e Maggie de serem executados, a cidade entra em um tiroteio contra os invasores, e Oscar acaba perdendo a vida, e durante o fogo cruzado o grupo foge. Michonne vai até a casa do Governador para esperá-lo e matá-lo, mais acaba descobrindo a filha zumbificada do homem, ela tenta matá-la mais Philip surge e implora para Michonne não matar sua filha, mais ela a mata assim mesmo. Os dois brigam e Michonne quebra o aquário de cabeça humanas do vilão, e com um pedaço de vidro fura o olho direito de Philip. Ela se prepara para matá-lo, mais Andrea aparece e aponta uma arma para amiga. Perplexa, Michonne vai embora. Na prisão, Carl salva o grupo de Tyreese de alguns zumbis, e Donna acaba morrendo para o sofrimento de Allen e Ben. O governador após ser tratado pela Dra. Stevens, vai até a arena e acusa Merle de traídor e de ter trazido o grupo de "terroristas" para cidade. É revelado que Daryl foi capturado, e ordena Merle matar o irmão como prova de lealdade. — Made to Suffer A multidão grita pela morte de Daryl Dixon e Merle, e Andrea sendo segurada por um homem, e tenta fazer de tudo para que o Governador mude de ideia. Merle e Daryl começam a lutar e Merle a todo momendo pede desculpas ao irmão pelo que está fazendo, até que Maggie e Rick voltam e abre fogo contra as pessoas, dando tempo dos irmãos Dixon fugirem. Eles conseguem fugir por uma passagem em um dos muros, onde alguns zumbis entram na cidade. Na manhã seguinte, Glenn e Maggie ao verem Merle tenta matá-lo, mais Rick e Daryl os impedem, e Merle acaba revelando que Michonne conhecia Andrea e que está última estava viva, em Woodbury sendo a namorada de Philip, para a surpresa do grupo. O grupo recusa levar Merle para prisão, resultando em Daryl deixar de voltar com os amigos e ir embora com o irmão. Em Woodbury, os cidadãos estão apavorados e exigem sair da cidade fazendo uma multidão nos portões, Martinez ameaça matar todos até que Andrea acalma a população. Um homem, Richard Foster, é atacado pelos zumbis que entraram na cidade e Andrea junto com Martinez consegue matar os zumbis, uma mulher chamada Karen implora para alguém ajudar Richard até que o Governador aparece e atira na cabeça do homem. Mais tarde, Andrea faz um discurso para a população sobre a cidade e é observada de longe por Philip. Na prisão o grupo de Tyreese recebe os cuidados de Hershel, em seguida eles vão enterrar o corpo de Donna e Allen tem uma ideia de atacar a prisão, mais é desencorajado por Tyreese e Sasha. Mais tarde, Rick voltam com os outros, e informa a Carol que Daryl foi embora. Logo depois, Rick não aceita Tyreese e seu grupo na prisão, e os manda embora enquanto estava gritando com uma alucinação de Lori. — The Suicide King Na manhã seguinte, Rick vai até o pátio e vê uma mulher com um vestido branco perto de alguns túmulos, Rick vai até ela mais a mulher desaparece e aparece novamente no lado de fora das cercas, o policial corre até lá e descobre que a mulher era uma alucinação de Lori que começa a fazer carinho em seu rosto, enquanto Michonne vê Rick de longe, com um rosto assustado. O Governador vai falar com Andrea sobre o discurso dela no dia anterior, e pede para que ela assuma o comando da cidade por ele. Andrea fica sem dar uma resposta e o Governador a manda pensar direito na oferta. Mais tarde, quando Andrea vai procurar Philip para dar-lhe a resposta ela não encontra-o e pergunta a Milton onde o governador está. Milton diz que não sabia, e que talvez o vilão foi em ronda por suprimentos. Hershel vai falar com Rick sobre Glenn está tomando decisões precipitadas, e durante a conversa os dois são surpreendidos por um ataque surpresa do Governador que tira a vida de Axel. Os grupos entram em tiroteio e no final, uma van liberta vários zumbis no segundo pátio da prisão, pondo em risco a vida de Hershel que é salvo por Michonne e Glenn. Rick é quase morto por um zumbi mais é salvo por Daryl e Merle que voltam para prisão. — Home O grupo já reunido passam a decidirem o que fazer, se vão embora ou ficam. Rick atordoado sai e vai até o pátio onde Carl pede para que o pai deixe de lado a líderança. Em Woodbury, Andrea descobre que Philip atacou a prisão e o governador mente dizendo que os amigos dela o atacou primeiro. Andrea pensa em fazer algo para evitar uma guerra maior, e enquanto caminhava pela rua ela vê Martinez e outros homens regrutando pessoas para uma nova batalha. Ela decide ir até a prisão, e Milton conta ao governador de seu plano, e o vilão pede para ele ajude ela a chegar no presídio. Na floresta, Milton ajuda Andrea pegar um zumbi e fazê-lo de camuflagem arrancando a mandigula e braços do andador. Tyreese e seu grupo aparecem e Milton os levam para Woodbury. Andrea consegue chegar na prisão e se reencontra com seus velhos amigos. Ela tenta convencer Rick e os outros a fazerem parte de Woodbury ou conversar com Philip sobre o assunto, mais sua tentativa foi em vão, pois o grupo estava decidido atacar a cidade de novo. Michonne revela a amiga que o governador mandou Merle matá-la, e sem palavras Andrea chora pelo que esta acontecendo. Mais tarde, ela conhece Judith, e Carol fala sobre as mortes de Shane Walsh, Lori e T-Dog, a mulher também sugere a Andrea da a melhor noite de sexo para o governador, e quando ele estivesse dormindo o matasse, pois só assim esses conflitos poderiam acabar. Mais tarde, Andrea se despede de seus amigos e parte de volta para Woodbury e faz o que Carol mandou, mais não consegue matar o governador, pensando que poderia ter uma maneira diferente de acabar com a guerra. — I Ain't A Judas No dia seguinte, Rick viaja com Michonnd e Carl até King County atrás de armas. Ao chegarem lá, o departamento de polícia não havia mais armas para fustração de Rick. O trio anda pelas ruas e encontra a cidade cercada por armadilhas, e são surpreendidos por um homem mascarado. Ele atira nos três que tentam se proteger, e logo depois é revelado que o homem era Morgan Jones. Rick e Michonne levam Morgan até a casa dele e lá o policial descobre que sua antiga casa foi queimada e que Duane foi morto. Carl e Michonne saem atrás de um perço para Judith, mais antes Carl vai atrás de uma fotografia de sua mãe para que sua irmã saiba como a mãe era. Morgan acorda de seu desmaio, e ataca Rick, e completamente louco pede para que o policial o mate. Mais tarde, após explicar tudo o que aconteceu com ele para Morgan, Rick pede para que o homem volte com ele para prisão, mais Morgan regeita a oferta. Na hora de partir, Carl fala que Michonne poderia ser uma membro do grupo do presídio à Rick, e o homem fica feliz com a decisão do filho. Os três em seguida voltam para prisão, enquanto Morgan queima alguns corpos de caminhantes. — Clear Rick após pensar no que Andrea disse dias antes, vai com Hershel e Daryl se encontrar com O Governador em uma fazenda de armazéns abandonada. Lá, Rick encontra Philip e os dois, em um armazém, começam a conversar para encontrar uma solução para acabar com os conflitos entre seus grupos. Andrea, Martinez e Milton chegam nos armazéns, e os homens ficam de guarda junto com Hershel e Daryl, enquanto Andrea vai até Rick e Philip. Andrea tenta ajudar na negociação, mais é mandada para sair pelos líderes. Na prisão, Merle decide ir atrás de seu irmão, mais é impedido por Glenn e os dois lutam até Beth atirar no teto. Philip oferece a Rick um acordo, ele pede para que o policial o traga Michonne, e em troca deixaria a prisão livre de seus planos. Rick parece não gostar, mais Philip manda ele pensar direito na oferta. No final do dia, os grupos vão embora, e Philip conta a Andrea que ele e seu inimigo chegaram em um acordo, em seguida ele pede para Martinez e outros, preparem alguns zumbis. Rick conta para seu grupo na prisão, que o governador quer uma guerra, e pede para eles se prepararem. Mais tarde, ele conta o plano de Philip a Hershel, que manda Rick pensar no que vai fazer. — Arrow On The Doorpost Dias seguintes, com o inverno já começando, Woodbury se prepara para uma guerra. O Governador prepara sua sala de tortura para a chegada de Michonne, e Milton preocupado com o que pode acontecer conta a Andrea o verdadeiro plano de Philip, e pede para que ela vá até a prisão avisar seus amigos. Andrea foge de Woodbury durante o turno de Tyreese e Sasha, que contam ao governador sobre a fuga. Philip parte atrás de Andrea, enquanto Martinez recruta Tyreese, Sasha, Allen, Ben e Shumpert para pegar zumbis em um poço. Tyreese ao descobrindo para que serveria os caminhantes, se recusa a ajudar a pegá-los e por causa disso, ele luta com Allen. Durante a noite, alguém vem e queima todos os zumbis no poço. Philip descobre a localização de Andrea e a persegue, os dois chegam em uma fábrica abandonada e o governador exige que Andrea volte com ele para Woodbury. A mulher consegue despistar o vilão, e chega nas proximidades da prisão, mais antes de Rick Grimes a veja, ela é capturada por Philip. Ao voltar para sua cidade, o governador descobre sobre seus caminhantes que iria ser usados para matar Rick e o grupo dele, foram queimados, e interroga Tyreese e seu grupo, e ao descobrir que eles não foram os culpados, ele tem em mente quem poderia ter queimado seus andadores, enquanto Andrea se encontra algemada e amordaçada na sala de tortura. — Prey Na prisão, Rick fala seu plano de entregar Michonne à Daryl, Daryl não acha uma boa ideia, mais Rick estava decidido em entregá-la. Ele vai pedir ajuda com Merle para colaborar na entrega, e Merle aceita em participar. Merle sabendo que Rick não iria continuar com o plano, sequestra Michonne e faz seu caminho até os armazéns. Rick vê uma alucinação de Lori, e depois fala com Hershel que não iria entregar Michonne, mais já era tarde, pois ele descobre que Merle e Michonne sumiram e Daryl vai atrás do irmão para evitar o pior. Durante a viagem, Michonne faz com que Merle desista de seu plano e faz ele libertá-la. Merle segue sozinho até os armazéns e lá ele tenta matar O Governador. Philip luta com ele e em seguida o mata com um tiro no peito. Rick fala sobre o plano de Philip para o resto do grupo, e da uma escolha a eles de irem ou ficarem para uma guerra, onde o grupo eventualmente, obtam em ficar. Daryl encontra Michonne, e a mulher fala sobre Merle. Daryl sai atrás do irmão, e chega até o armazém e encontra Merle zumbificado comendo o corpo de Ben. Aos prantos Daryl mata o irmão zumbificado. — This Sorrowful Life No dia seguinte, O Governador espanca Milton pois este último foi o responsável por ter queimado os zumbis no poço, ele leva o homem até a sala de Andrea, e o manda matá-la mais Milton tenta matar Philip e é apunhalado pelo vilão e deixado para morrer, reanimar e matar Andrea algemada na cadeira. Quando o governador sai, Milton antes de morrer, informa a mulher sobre um alicate atrás da cadeira, que ela tenta usar para abrir as algemas. Na prisão, o grupo se prepara para batalha, Michonne agradece a Rick por ter lhe aceito no grupo, e o homem fala que a decisão foi de Carl. Mais tarde, em Woodbury, o governador recruta seu exército para prisão, mais antes de partirem Tyreese e Sasha decidem ficar para proteger a cidade. Philip da um rifle a eles e ele viaja com seus homens, onde ataca e entra no presídio. Eles começam a procurar pelos sobreviventes, e são colocados para fora por eles durante um tiroteio. O exército faz seu caminho de volta para cidade, mais o governador os impede e mata todos incluindo Allen, exceto Martinez, Shumpert e Karen, onde está última só sobreviveu por que se escondeu debaixo de um dos corpos. Andrea consegue se soltar das algemas mais não antes de ser mordida por Milton zumbificado. Rick, Michonne e Daryl vão para Woodbury para terminar a guerra, e descobrem que o exército foi morto pelo governador, por Karen, que os levam para cidade onde lá, eles são recebidos à tiros por Tyreese e Sasha. Karen explica a eles sobre o que aconteceu e deixa Rick e os outros entrarem na cidade. O grupo procuram por Andrea, e a encontra na sala de tortura, morrendo devido a mordida. Michonne começa a chorar, e após se despedir de seus velhos amigos, Andrea pede a arma de Rick para se matar. Após a morte de Andrea o grupo resgata todos os moradores remanencentes de Woodbury e levá-los para prisão, onde eles iriam ter uma segurança atrás das grades. — Welcome To The Tombs Elenco right|thumb|300px|Elenco Principal da terceira temporada A terceira temporada apresenta dez atores recebendo créditos de abertura de faturamento, com oito da temporada anterior e dois novos membros introduzidos. Lauren Cohan, e Michael Rooker, que ambos foram personagens recorrentes em temporadas passadas aparecem nos créditos de abertura sendo regulares. Danai Gurira e David Morrissey, que fazem Michonne e O Governador, são os novos membros do elenco, onde seus nomes também são introduzidos nos créditos de abertura. Scott Wilson, assim como Lauren é créditado como regular da série, recebendo o cargo de "co-protagonista" ficando ao lado de Melissa McBride. Elenco Principal Protagonistas *Andrew Lincoln como Rick Grimes *Sarah Wayne Callies como Lori Grimes *Laurie Holden como Andrea *Norman Reedus como Daryl Dixon *Steven Yeun como Glenn Rhee *Lauren Cohan como Maggie Greene *Chandler Riggs como Carl Grimes *Danai Gurira como Michonne *Michael Rooker como Merle Dixon *David Morrissey como O Governador Co-Protagonistas *Melissa McBride como Carol Peletier *Scott Wilson como Hershel Greene Elenco Recorrente *Emily Kinney como Beth Greene *IronE Singleton como T-Dog (Theodore Douglas) *Jose Pablo Cantillo como César Martinez *Dallas Roberts como Milton Mamet *Lew Temple como Axel *Chad Coleman como Tyreese Williams *Sonequa Martin-Green como Sasha Williams *Melissa Ponzio como Karen *Alexa Nikolas como Haley *Donzaleigh Abernathy como Dra. Stevens *Julio Cesar Cedillo como Tenente Welles Participação Especial *Jon Bernthal como Shane Walsh *Lennie James como Morgan Jones Não Creditados *Adelaide & Eliza Cornwell y Loudyn & Leighton Case são Judith Grimes *Randy Woods como Sr. Jacobson *Moses J. Moseley como Mascote de Michonne #1' *Theshay West como Mascote de Michonne #2 *Meaghan Caddy como Eileen *Greg Tresan como Richard Foster *Kylie Ann Syzmanski como Penny Blake *Emma Bell como Amy *Andrew Rothenberg como Jim *Jeryl Prescott Sales como Jacqui *Philip Dido como Warren Elenco de Apoio *Travis Love como Shumpert creditado como Bowman. *Vincent Ward como Oscar *Dango Nguyen como Guarda de Woodbury *Daniel Thomas May como Allen *Tyler Chase como Ben *Lucie O'Ferrall como Sra. McLeod *Markice Moore como Andrew *Arthur Bridgers como Crowley *Lawrence Kao como Tim *Nick Gomez como Tomas *Theodus Crane como Big Tiny *Cherie Dvorak como Donna *E. Roger Mitchell como Paul *Lindsay Abernathy como Rowan *Dwayne Boyd como Guarda Nacional *Troy Faruk como Sean *Mike Mayhall como Franklin *Gary Weeks como Brad creditado como Cabo. *Dave Davis como Gargulio *Peter Kulas como Michael Coleman *Alex Van como Hermit *Russell Towery como Guarda #1 *Andy Glen como Garoto Mexicano *Karenlie Riddering como Mulher Mexicana *Al Vicente como Homem Mexicano *Indigo como Mãe escena eliminada. *Parker Wierling como Noah *Russ Comegys como Mochileiro *Tanner Holland como Jody Episódios Volumes Relacionados Promos Vídeos Trailer THE WALKING DEAD Season 3 Trailer NEW english HD Imagens TWDS3 Gallery Yard CarlRick.jpg AMC-The_Walking_Dead_3183_RGB.jpg DSC5811_RGB.jpg Daryl_WD_s3.jpg Rick_WD_S3.jpg Rick The Rick.jpg AMC-TWD-KEYART_0440_RGB.jpg Lauren_Cohan_WD_t3.jpg Maggie_WD_S3.jpg LoriGrimes.jpg HR_Rick.jpg HR_Governor.jpg HR_Michonne.jpg HR_M_CHaracters.jpg HR_M_Characters2.jpg *''Para todas as imagens Promos visite:'' Galeria: 3ª Temporada Lançamendo da Temporada no Mercado '"Lançamento em DVD"' right|120px| DVD da 3 Temporada A terceira temporada em DVD de The Walking Dead (The Walking Dead: The Complete Three Season), foi lançada ao mercado no dia 27 de agosto de 2013 nos Estados Unidos e em 30 de setembro na Europa. Na América Latina o produto foi lançado em 25 de setembro do mesmo ano, cinco dias antes do lançamento no continente europeu. Contendo 5 discos, o conteúdo contém todos os 16 episódios e conta também com comentarios em audio do elenco e da produção, vídeos por trás das cenas, cenas deletadas e muito mais. right|120px|Blu-ray da 3 Temporada Informação Sobre o Produto *Gênero: Terror, Drama, Suspence e Ação *Duração: 11 horas no tatal *Conteúdo: 5 discos set *Formanto: Box set, Color, Widescreen (vídeo) *Distribuidora: PlayArt (Brasil) *País de Origem: Estados Unidos *Idioma (audio): Inglês, Português *Idioma Original: Inglês *Audio: Colby Digital 5.1, Digital DTS 5.1 '"Lançamento em Blu-ray"' A terceira temporada em Blu-ray, foi lançada em agosto de 2013. O produto conta com os 16 episódios e com o mesmo material exclusivo do DVD. '"Coleção de Edição Especial Limitada"' right|110px| Limited Edition Season 3 A coleção limitada de The Walking Dead (The Walking Dead: The Complete Three Season Limited Edition), foi lançada em 25 de agosto no país norte-americano. É uma variedade limitada e especial do DVD e Blu-ray. Seu box set é o arquário de cabeças de zumbis que vem água incluida especialmente, o produto foi criado por McFarland Toys o mesmo que criou o da versão limitada da segunda temporada. WALKING-DEAD-3-Box-Set.jpg TWDseason3-Blu-ray.jpg WalkingDead-Box-Set-Complete.jpg Curiosidades * Nesta Temporada Rick Grimes e seu grupo encontram a prisão após 8 meses dos últimos acontecimentos que houveram na Fazenda Greene no final da segunda temporada. Já nos quadrinhos, assim que saem da fazenda, Dick e seu grupo acabam encontrando a prisão. *Esta temporada apresenta uma nova seqüência de abertura com quadros atualizados. *Um novo sistema de efeitos especiais é implementado na presente temporada, começando com bonecos animatrônicos utilizados para representar os caminhantes. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rgfz0H7dTvw&_ga=1.228869148.1406878083.1452813709 YouTube]. *Esta é a última temporada em que Sarah Wayne Callies, Michael Rooker e Laurie Holden, saem do elenco regular da série. *IronE Singleton também deixa a série nesta temporada, depois de sua personagem foi morto no episódio "Killer Within". Referências Links Externos 1. The Walking Dead Season 3 Episodes (em ingles) IMDb.com 2. The Walking Dead (3ª temporada). Página na Wikipédia em português. 3. The Walking Dead (season 3). Página na Wikipédia em Inglês. Categoria:Temporadas